User talk:BobTheDoctor27
Archive1 THIS SHOULD BE ON THE BIONICLE WIKI Hey BTD27, A quick question, how do you attach Knight's kingdom heads to bionicle heads? Thanks, -NgoRocktoro HAHAHAH! That's really funny, yes, we do have blue tack, always in school! Thanks a million! "(Z->)90° - (E-N²W)90°t=1 23:10, August 6, 2012 (UTC) -Ngo Why did you delete the Specter page? You probably didn't read this message on LEGOJANG's channel that says that people can recreate any MOCs he's made as long as they give full credit.SonicJrandSarah (talk) 00:16, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:LEGOJANG I didn't know that. Thanks. :) [[User:Starscream7|'The Dark Knight']] 01:21, August 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: http://customherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:21bub21/Total_Revamp. Use the leave message at the top. It's very disorganized when you don't. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 03:42, August 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Unknown topic? I am very, very busy, so I'll give a full apology later. For now, a sincere "sorry" will have to do. The Forum:Index was deleted due to some glitches, and testing on my part. It would help if you could get it back up. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 07:26, August 12, 2012 (UTC) hi Hi sorry to bother you, but why are you adding to my moc page? sincerely, Pieguy, Toa of Plasma 21:19, August 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: Don't worry about it! I'm just glad there's no more arguing now. (Sorry for the late reply) McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 21:29, August 21, 2012 (UTC) RE:Stubs That would really help a ton, since newbs would get the message faster, and it would save me effort and time chasing them down. However, since I started fiddling with the CSS, many of the templates have been acting weirdly. So, don't go making new templates yet, because I have an idea that might fix the messed up cleanup and contruction templates. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 22:44, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and could do you take a picture of Jenny Sharp doing a Uncle Sam kinda pose? Like, pointing at the camera or something like that? Thanks. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 23:12, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! And you can take your time taking the photos. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 00:17, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to be a little bit pushy, but it's Tuesday night for me, so, are you ready to take the pics yet? McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 02:36, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Info boxes I was reading your jenny sharp page and i was wondering which template i need to use for the info box containg my deltrax7 teams heros, villians, you know the one with the links. FromDeltrax7 (talk) 16:02, September 2, 2012 (UTC) RE:Box thingy Yes thank you from Deltrax7Deltrax7 (talk) 09:00, September 3, 2012 (UTC) RE Breakout MOCS Hi, I was looking at your recent moc installement and I thought- Will all ''of the DELTA4 be getting a breakout form? If so, I REALLY look foward to a Joshua Breach and Patrick Gust moc. Please Reply, From Deltrax7 IM A NERD AND I KNOW IT!!!!!Deltrax7 (talk) 14:57, October 17, 2012 (UTC) re: BREAKOUT MOCS Cool!! would you mind if I tryed to come up with a design for Patrick Gust Breakout? I recently got Evo, Furno and Bulk 4.0 and I have an Idea for him.Of course, all credit will go to you for Name, Idea, etc. Also, Have you seen my moc of Meca1's second in command, Ryan Tech on my Blog NEW MOCS 1? RE:BREAKOUT GUST Hi BTD27, just a quick update about the breakout moc of Patrick Gust. I have finished him, and included the leg design on the rest of your breakout mocs. As you asked I used the blue brain piece, kept with the silver and yellow colour scheme. Also I used EVO's helmet- I tried mata nuis(the only other yellow helmet i have) but it made his head look small. I'll send you a photo soon, Im just doing some minor tweaks. Let me know if anything needs changeing KEEP CALM AND BUILD HEROSDeltrax7 (talk) 14:59, October 26, 2012 (UTC) RE:BREAKOUT GUST Hey Bobthedoctor27, great news! my camera is now working and i have managed to get some pictures of my version of a breakout Gust. Also, I started reading Echo Burning,and am pleased to say its truly great! I love that it incorparates action,reality and many other things. I also think that Bonecrusher dosent really want to be killing/injuring heros and feels like its his duty to avenge his race. Anyways, on to BREAKOUT Gust himself !!!! DSCF4949.JPG|Im thinking that he might be going to find a fire villian or something, and so I gave him a ice blaster and shield. DSCF4950.JPG|Also, I gave him the leg design you use on the rest of your breakout mocs DSCF4951.JPG|Gust without any of his weapons-except his shield. I gave him that because he is a weak hero and needs protection DSCF4954.JPG|He also uses the skinny torso piece to keep him looking like a rookie DSCF4955.JPG|I tried many helmets, but none looked right on him so I gave him Evo's helmet with a blue brain piece underneath DSCF4956.JPG|As with all Breakout hero's he has hero cuffs DSCF4960.JPG|Oh, this is what me and gust also think that you are EPIC!!!! Thanks for reading, and if you need anything tweaked to him just let me know!!!! Deltrax7 (talk) 10:13, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi there! Took me too long to realize that you're actually Matoro1!! Some breakthrough, I'm currently writing Apocalypse, a story taking place around Thunder's life with her original teammates and on the Tall Oaks bioterrorism. Check her side of view out in the link I just gave u! In this story, I think you should expect a lot of chaos, cataclysm, and action. Sincerely as the person inspired by you, Bumblebee 14:25, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi, again! I asked Deltrax7 for this, but he said that I have to ask for your permission instead. So, may I use your breakout leg design with my Jen? That suits her better than her current one. Please reply after you read this, ok? Thank you, Bumblebee 10:01, October 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks Hey BOBTHEDOCTOR27, Deltrax7 here. Im glad you like my Gust, and the offer of creating creations for me is real kind. I dont mind if you would like me to create any other forms for characters of your team, Im just helping out a friend, its no big deal. Additionally, I am thrilled that you are being as so kind as to offer to use your time to create new versions for me. This hasent gone unnoticed and I thank you lots. LOTS AND LOTS. Furthermore, perhaps we could do some sort of trade- like if i do you a 3.0 version of one of your mocs, you could do a revamp of Nathan Blitz for me if its not too much trouble please. I really shouldnt be asking you this because I dont want you to take up you time when I know your real busy with exams and driving lessons and stuff. From who looks up to you,Deltrax7 (talk) 11:29, November 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks 2 Cool, im on holidays at the moment so I have LOADS of free time. Nothin beats being 13 on holidays with no homework :D. Anyways, I would really like it if you could make a 1.0 version of Nathan Blitz for me, and for you I thought perhaps a villian that Jenny Sharp could fight in the breakout (or any other heros if you have one planned for her). Thanks to a great big wopping haul, I got loads of parts for mocing- but it wont be purple because im using my purple cladding for a Nick Force moc. :D Right O , best go check out your new mocs !!!!! :D YOU ARE AWESOME!!!!Deltrax7 (talk) 15:42, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Bioniclezilla77 (talk) 17:25, November 4, 2012 (UTC)bioniclezilla77 I think bonecrusher is the most iconic article on the wiki. I may have as many mocs as you but not nearly as good quality. I hope they make a villain like Scott Trooper or Stormer. Yeah! Welcome back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 01:56, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Do you like this Patrick Gus brain attack MOC? I decided to make him less rookie like knowing how old he is. In fact, you should make a story arc of him in brain attack becoming older. --Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 01:36, March 8, 2013 (UTC) If you want me to make a real one, I won't be able to get the right parts until the summer sets come out.--Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 01:38, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh, sorry bout that. With some of them I just wanted to alert someone (admin) to the fact if it is stuby with out being mean or just sometimes I say it. Thanks for tellling me. Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 13:12, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh my god, your more then wecomed! You can certainly have that! I am very glad you like it! Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 22:39, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Err, do you know why I can't add a comment to my article? I mean this one. Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 19:40, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi there! Hi BTD27! Good to see your freely editing and that shizzle. I was wondering, could i possibly use the leg design from your breakout/darren grudge creations, the ones I put in the Patrick Gust Breakout moc? I dont mind if you say no, but I would like to. Lots of Mocing will be done this weekend, so expect to see some stuff. Also, have you looked at my latest Moc Blog? Its not done yet, but im getting there. Deltrax7 (talk) 19:10, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Can you archive my messages please?--Mgagaa (talk) 14:50, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Can you archive my talk?---D-o-n-'-t- trust the Dino (talk) 18:30, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Delay? That was really quick! Thanks :D---D-o-n-'-t- trust the Dino (talk) 18:38, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Help? Lolz, seeing BZ's blog post reminded me of my own story on CBW. You know how I made those 5 Titans? Roniru's MOC has just exhausted my entire collection of pieces. I was barely able to put her together, and I think she looks terrible. If you could help make a couple of MOCs for me, I would greatly appreciate it. McF4rtson!!! '''AFTERWORLDS!' 02:08, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Ahh, thanks for voting for me as the featured user! :D --Hopefully the new admin of CHFW, soon (talk) 17:03, March 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: K, awesome. (There will be no need for titan-sized creations. Tollubo-size wil do.) Ok. So, the first one I need is: a bulky MOC armed with two Ackar swords and a lava cannon on his shoulder. He has the same colour scheme as Apex. Next, I need an "ugly" MOC armed with a maul, kind of like this guy's, and any kind of shoulder-mounted projectile launcher, with the same colours as Miasma. Those'll do for now. Tyvm! McF4rtson!!! AFTERWORLDS! 17:47, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Wait, weren't you going to make a Magno Brain Attack ''MOC? Sorry if I am contacting you too often.Hopefully the new admin of CHFW, soon (talk) 17:51, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Darren Grudge Quote Um, I looked at the villains wiki quote. I think you should credit the quote in a trivia section or something because I don't see anything different on here than the quote. Bioniclezilla77 is back!http://customherofactory.wikia.com 23:25, April 19, 2013 (UTC) I think you will be more than happy to delete this photo and this photo. Just Simply, BZ. 01:47, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Decency policy Well, above twenty does restrict things a little too much but Povak and Actan do have some articles that disobey that. -- Just Simply, BZ. 18:11, May 6, 2013 (UTC) A vandal, again LeumasDrannoht just left an insulting comment on this page -- Just Simply, BZ. 17:52, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Like the new avatar. --| Just Simply, BZ. 00:37, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Archive Can I have another one, please? Check out Millennial Shadow or DIE! (talk) 18:30, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Passageway Critique Well, you like writing and are one of the best writers on the wiki. Tell me a critique (or not) about my Millennial Shadow introduction to my version of Core Hunter: ''Bulk was assigned a monster. Zib directed him to the street to find the beast. "He should be here some were, says so on my GP-wait, were did he go?" Bulk looked around, not realising it snowed, a lot. Four inches tall, covering roof tops, and everything else. The wind blew snow very quietly, but still a challenge to see anything. Not a sole in sight in this usually busy town. Just blowing snow. Bulk walked slowly towards a blinking lamp post. It was day time and none of the houses, buildings, or street lamps had any light at all, except this one. Bulk looked around, nothing at all. And he saw the lamp go red, blinking faster and faster. All the houses that were dark a minute ago, red. Everything lit red, and all of the buildings were deterierating, all of the buildings were black, the sky turned red, and the ice was bleached with red, too. Everything became blurry, and then black. Bulk shook his head and saw that he was in a bed in a pleasant looking house with the smell of cookies and a mother and child. It was all a dream. "It was all a dream" A hulking red and black figure bursted out from the feet of Bulk and shook his head. He slowly forwarded his claw torwards Bulk's chest. The mother just gave Bulk cookies, not even looking at the gigantic beast, and both the kid and the mother seemed to morph into duranged abominations laughing as the beast plucked the core from bulk's chest and placed it on it's strap. Check out Millennial Shadow or DIE! (talk) 13:59, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Can you delete a blog I made 13 villains I don't nead it anymore. Mr.invisable (talk) 17:43, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Admin You are the only regular admin here left! Bub got promoted while Shmid is leaving. --No signature for you from BZ (talk) 14:32, October 5, 2013 (UTC) 0_0 There definitely needs to be more regular admins then. --No signature for you from BZ (talk) 15:12, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Soooo, I just noticed how CBW has a story writing competition, and I'd like to join. I currently have two old stories that I can "refurbish" and put into Bionicle-mode, BUT. For one of them, I do not have enough characters, so, I'd like to borrow some of yours. For that story, I'll need two males, and one female. One male can be some random guy you don't mind dying, and the other one could be a bad guy turned goodie-two-shoes. The female should be a bad guy. Thanks in advance! McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 18:09, October 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm torn between Sarnii and Racasix. Who would be more likely to unleash a plague? McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 22:48, October 20, 2013 (UTC)